Again?
by Indiana9311
Summary: Piper is pregnant for the 3rd time. Something is happening in the underworld and future Wyatt and Chris are here? A crazy story of Piper's third pregnancy. I'll be writing more soon
1. Chapter 1

Piper, Leo, Coop, Phoebe, Henry, and Paige were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast and talking. Wyatt, 4, and Chris, 3, are already at magic school. Piper just found out that she is pregnant for the 3rd time. Phoebe and Paige don't have any kids yet. Piper went to the doctor's and they said she was 3 months along. Phoebe and Paige already know.

"Leo, I have to tell you something"

"Okay, let's got into the kitchen, Piper"

She nods her head and they get up and wak to the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige both share a look.

**WITH PIPER AND LEO**

"Well I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Piper? Is it something bad?"

"No. well I don't see it as something bad. I see this as a very good thing."

"Okay... So what is it?"

"Congrats Leo! You are going to be a father again."

**BACK IN THE DINING ROOM**

"Okay you 2 know something about what Piper is telling Leo in the other room right now," Coop said. Phoebe and Paige share another look.

"Spill. What are they talking about, Phoebe."

"Okay okay Coop. Piper is pregnant."

Suddenly you heard a loud thud. All 4 people in the room turned their heads to the doo leading to the kitchen. Piper walks out.

"Its okay. Leo just fainted after I told him I was pregnant." Piper talks a sip of apple juice and goes back into the kitchen to wake him up.

"Well I think that went well, don't you?" Phoebe said, laughing nervously.

12345678912345678901234567890098765432123456789009876543212345678909876543123456789009876543212345678909876543212345678909876543223

Piper was in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows with Paige next to her. Leo was with one of his charges. He woke up and him and Piper talked a little bit. Coop was with one of his charges. Phoebe was in her office and Henry was at the police station.

"Its a slow day so I'm going to go to P3 and see whats up." Paige nods and continues to look through the book. Piper shakes her head and goes downstairs. all of them live in the Manor. Demons haven't really beed attacking lately. The sisters are ver greatful for that. Leo orbs in the attic and Paige looks up at him.

"Hey father-to-be."Paige smirks a little bit.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, Paige. I wasn't ready for that. Anyway there is something big happening. the Elders are trying to figure it out. I'm letting you know so tell the others. I'm going up there and found out whats happening." Once he was done talking, he orbs out. Paige sighed. She put the book on the book stand and orbed out to find Phoebe.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678900987654321234567890098765432112345678965123456789098712345678909876543123456789098765432123

Phoebe was in her office, reading a letter, when Paige orbed in.

"Hi. Leo said that the Elders said that something big is happening and they might need our help. So come to the Manor okay bye."

"What? Wait ,Paige?" But it was to late, Paige already orbed out.

"Great." Phoebe grabs her coat, purse, and her keys and leaves.

1234567890124568901235680234568123572345678124682356898098764320987653210987653212345678909876543212345678909876543212345678998765

Piper was taking inventory when Paige orbed in next to her. Piper jumps.

"What the hell, Paige? Don't scare me."

"Sorry. Leo said that the Elders said that something big is happening, so hurry to the Manor."Paige orbs out. Piper hangs her head and gets out her keys.

"Great."

1234567891234567890123457890123457890123456789123456781234567890123456789123457891234567891234567856789345671234567891234567892367

The sisters 3 were in the attic waiting for Leo tell to them whats happening. Phoebe was looking through the book while Paige was watching Piper pace back and forth.

"you know, you are going to wear a hole through the floor, Piper."

"Hush, Paige."

Paige shakes her head and Leo orbed in.

"Thank God. Where were you? Nevermind, just tell us whats happening." Piper said in all one breath.

"Okay. It seems that some demons are banning together to form a new power over the Underworld."

Suddenly 5 demons shimmered into the attic. They threw some energy balls at the Charmed Ones and they flew back. Leo orbed out just in time. Then there were white lights and future Wyatt and Chris showed up and vanquished the demons. L orbed back in and helped Piper up while Wyatt and Chrishelped up Phoebe and Paige. The girls and Leo notice that the bots were there. They all lo at each other and at the same time they all say,

"Shit!"

12345678901231246812345791235802357931246801234567912346804235678923578904123567803124567842357689412357845467894235679435465784123

**Hey.this is my first charmed fan fic so please review. Just to be clear. I dont own charmed but i own my own characters. This is the first chapter so if i get enough reviews i'll write some more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the secong chapter in my charmed story. I hope everyone likes it. I am woking on the 3rd chapter. I want to thank some people who reviewed to my story:_TwilightLover4Eva, peterpan27, and lizardmomma_.**

**_Recap:_**

_Suddenly 5 demons shimmered into the attic. They threw some energy balls at the Charmed Ones and they flew back. Leo orbed out just in time. Then there were white lights and future Wyatt and Chris showed up and vanquished the demons. L orbed back in and helped Piper up while Wyatt and Chrishelped up Phoebe and Paige. The girls and Leo notice that the bots were there. They all lo at each other and at the same time they all say,_

_"Shit!"_

_**Chapter 2**_

Everyone was sitting down in the dining room. Piper was at the head of the table. Phoebe on the left and Paige on the right and Leo beside Phoebe. Wyatt and Chris were walking around. Who was going to break the silence first? Phoebe's cellphone started to ring. Phoebe picks it up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right there." Phoebe hangs up the phone. She sighed and hung her head.

"What's up?"

"I have to go into the office, Paige. Want to orb me into the elevator so we save some time?" Paige nods and grabs Phoebe's hand and orbs out. Piper gives Leo a 'I'm-gonna-to-hurt-someone' look. Wyatt and Chris take Phoebe and Paige's spot.

"Okay. One of you needs to start talking now."

"Well mom, we really don't know why we're here," Wyatt said. Piper gets up and walks to the kitchen. The boys follow her. She goes to the cabinet and got some animal crackers. She starts eating them.

"Do you want some?"

"No, thanks," Leo, Wyatt, and Chris said.

"Wait, Mom your eating animal crackers. But that only means one thing, because you and aunties only eat animal crackers when you guys are pregnant,"Chris told his mother.

Piper and Leo looked at Chris.

"What? It's true," Chris said.

Piper rolls her eyes. She takes the animal crackers and goes to the sun room to watch some tv. Leo gives his sons a look and orbs away to his charges. Wyatt and Chris share a look and hang their heads. Great, they have to deal with their pregnant mother. The boys go into the sun room wih their mom and watched some tv.

"Wyatt, can you get the Book of Shadows. While your here, we'll use you."

Wyatt left to go get the BoS and Chris went with him. Piper was left in room by herself.'I should go see the doctors' to see what i'll have. I hope its a girl. Not that I won't mind a boy, but a girl would be nice,'piper thought. She flipped through the channels. Nothing good was on so she left it on a food show. Wyatt and Chrs came running down the stairs to give their mother the BoS. Both Wyatt and Chris handed their mom the Book of Shadows.

"Thanks," Piper said She took the book from her sons. She put the book on the coffee table and Wyatt and Chris sat next to her. She opened the book and started to flip through the pages. Piper didn't know what she was looking for, just any type of anything that would form together to rule the Underworld. It would be that a big group of the same kind join up with the next big group of the same kind.

"So mom, what are you looking for?" Wyatt asked his mother, beating Chris in to asking her.

"Any type of anything that would fom together with different things to rule over the Underworld."

"Oh," Wyatt and Chris said. Piper smirked and rolled her eyes. Chris handed his mother a pen and a pad of paper for her to write the names of the demons she thinks that want the power for the Underworld. The list had most Upper level demons, warlocks, darklights, vampires and a couple of other things. They finish in 10 minutes. Piper kept on eating her crackers while Wyatt and Chris watch a show called E.R. Piper notices that all of her crackers are gone. She gets up to get more of them in the kitchen. As soon as she left, about 5 more demons showed up. Wyatt and Chris were able to vanquished them. Piper came running in as soon as she heard a loud noise.

"What happend?" She asked.

"I don't know mom, they just showed up so me and Chrissy-boy vanquished them," Wyatt explned to his mother, while Chris glared at him.

"Okay, okay. No fighting you two. Call for your father. I need to make a phone call. Tell him all about the demons," with that being said, Piper went back into the kitchen. Wyatt looked at Chris. Chris looked at Wyatt. And at the same time they both said,

"Dad!"

* * *

Yayers! the second chapter is up. Hope you like it! Now just click that blue go button and i'll be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody! I finished to 3rd chapter in this story. You want believe want happens! hope you all like it! I would also like to thank some people who reveiw my story thank you some much and to answer them. Person to thank:_peterpan27. And other people:peterpan27, TwilightLover4Eva, lizardmomma, Courtney Died rich , Hope99, Writingtriq, mac316, and Tommyfan4ever.

Answers to reviews for chapter 1

TwilightLover4Eva:_ glad that you find it funny! My brother says that I suck at writing something funny. So im glad to prove him wrong._

peterpan27:_I wanted to make Leo do something you would never seen him do. I wanted Coop to have something to say._

lizardmomma: _thanks!_

Answers to reviews for chapter 2

Courtney Died rich:_ Wyatt and Chris are 4 years old and 3 years old. I wanted them to be a bit older now. This takes place a lillte bit after 'Forever Charmed' the last episode of Charmed. Yes the baby will be a girl but will it be 1 or 2 or a boy and girl. After you read the 3rd chapter it will all make a little more sense._

lizardmomma: _in this chapter it will be explained lightly why the boys are back._

peterpan27:_ i wanted to put in something funny in there._

_Well hope i get more reviews and you are all happy with the 3rd chapter._

Now here is the recap:_

* * *

_

_"Okay, okay. No fighting you, to. Call for your father. I need to make a phone call. Tell him about the demons," with that said piper went back into the kitchen. Wyatt looked at Chris. Chris looked at Wyatt. And at the same time they both said,_

_"Dad!"_

**Chapter 3:**

Leo heard his sons calling his name. He excused himself from the Elder he was talking to and orbed to the Manor to see what his sons wanted. Leo orbed into the kitchen and found Piper sitting on the counter eating an apple. She points to the door. Leo nods his head and exits the kitchen. He walks through the dining room and into the su room, were he finds his kids watching some tv. Chris looks up and saaw his dad standing in the door, to the sun room. he grabs the remote and shuts the tv off. Both boys get up and walk toards their father.

"Dad, we should talk in the kitchen. Mom needs to hear this, too," Wyatt explained to his father. Leo nods and they walk back in the kitchen. Piper has finished her apple and is drinking some milk. Wyatt motions them all to sit down. Wyatt and Chris tell their parents about the 5 demons, how they did enter, what weapsons they had and what they looked like. Leo and Piper just took in the information. Phoebe and Paige just orbed in while Wyatt just finished telling his mom and dad about the demons.

"Mom, can you tell them? Me, Chris, and dad will check Magic School, and up there," Wyatt had said. Piper nods and the boys orbed out. Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper for an explaintion. piper motions them to sit down while she takes to them. Piper starts to explain about the demons, and some of the information Wyatt gave her. Phoebe and Paige listened, and are silent.

"Okay lets look in the Book of Shadows and vanquish their sorry asses,'Phoebe said. all three sisters get up and walk into the sun room, where the book was. They found the demons and there is a vanquishing potion.

"Okay, I'll work on the potion, Phoebe writes the spell and Paige does the scrying." They nod and break. piper goes into the kitchen to work on the vanqsihing potion. paige goes into the attic to get the map and crystal. Phoebe stays there and starts to write the vanquishing spell. Phoebe looks in the book for anything that can help her write the spell.

Piper was making the potion when Chris orbed in. She held her hand up for Chris to wait a minute. She was in the middle of putting in vampire blood in the potion, and if she were to put to much in you could say good-bye to the manor. Once she was finished and you heard a boom and saw some smoke, the potion was done. She mixes it up with a spoonand gives her son her full attention.

"Mom, i couldn't find anything in Magic School and Wyatt said that the Elder say that you should just vanquished the demons and that should be it,"Chris explained to his mother. She nodded her head and grabbed 8 viles and Chris pour the potion in the viles. piper put the cap on the viles and handed 4 to Chris to hand to his aunts. Piper stayed in the kitchen to clean up the mess while Chris went to the sun room. Phoebe was almost done writing the spel and Paige looked so bored scrying for the demons. Chris handed his aunts 2 viles each. phoebe put the pen down and re read what she rote. piper came into the sun room and phoebe haned her a copy of the spell while Piper handed chris 2 viles.

"I found them,"Paige said, standing up. Quickly Piper came over to her and Phoebe handed Paige her copy of the spell. Phoebe and Piper held Paige's hand and Chris held his mom's hand and they orbed to where Paige found the demons.

Wyatt and his father were in the library at Magic School. Chris just orbed away to tell Piper and the sisters about what they have been doing. They are just hanging out now.

"Wyatt can I ask you a question?" Wyatt looks at his father and nods his head.'Where is this going?' Wyatt asked himself.

Why are you and your brither here in you past? There has to be a reason." Wyatt sighed. He knew this question was going to be asked.

"Dad, I'm just going to tell you and then me and Chris will tell mom,okay. Mom dies while she is pregnant. The baby also died, so me and Chris talked to the Elders frm our time and they agreed that we need to change that. So they sent us back right here in this time. All we know is from the stories you and aunties tell us when we are older. I know this is alot to take in but you can't tell anyone before me and Chris tell them," Wyatt told his father. Leo looks at him and nods, promising with a silent promise that he won't tell anyone. Wyatt gives his father a hug. And they both orb to the Manor to see Chris and thesisters.

* * *

WOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOW! Were you expecting that!! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the 4th chapter in the story. Hope you all like it. If anyone likes harry potter then try my hermione challenge. Its called The Hermione Challenge. Its under humor/romance, rated T and hermione is the character. You can send the story as a review for this story or an review for that story. I want to thank all the people who reviewed since I posted chapter 3._

_Recap:_

_"Dad, I'm just going to tell you and then me and Chris will tell mom, okay. Mom dies while she is pregnant. The baby also died, so me and Chris talked to the Elders in my time and they agreed that we need to change that. So they sent us back right here. All we know is from the stories you and aunties tell us. I know that this is alot to take in but you can't tell mom. Chris and I will do that," Wyatt told his father. Leo looks at him and nods, promsing he won't tell his wife. Wyatt gives his father a hug. And they both orb to the Manor to see Chris and the sisters._

Chapter 4

Leo and Wyatt were in the sun room waiting for the girls and Chris to come back from vanquishing the demons. Leo was thinking about what his eldest son just told him. Wyatt was worried if Leo was going to tell anyone. Him and Chris should be the ones to tell anybody. They would need to tell Piper, maybe Phoebe and Paige, too. But Coop and Henry wouldn't need to know. Wyatt wanted to talk to his dad but he didn't know what to say. What could you say? 'Sorry that you now know that your wife and kid are going to die but gt over it.' Yeah, not the right thing to say at a times like this. While Wyatt was trying to fgure out what to say to his dad, Leo was trying find a way not to tell Piper about the news he got. 'Piper will totally kill me if I don't tell her, but Wyatt and Chris should tell her not me. But then I would get in trouble. I know! (Light bulb flashed above his head) I will not be there when Watt and Chris tell Piper. Yayers! I found a way not to get in trouble this time because everything seemed to be my fault. The Avatars, Zanko, and many others.' Leo was doing a happy dance in his head when the girls and Chris orbed right in front of him and Wyatt. They both stand up.

"So, how did everything go?" An enthusiastic Wyatt asked them.

An irritated Chris glared at his older brother and said,"Everything went smoothly.

"Shut your pie-holes! Some of the demons got away before I could blow them up!" A moody, pouty Piper explained to her family. She sighed and went to the kitchen for an apple. An optimistic Leo watched her walk away and smiled. Phoebe and Apige followed Piper to the kitchen. Wyatt and Chris were having a glaring contest and Leo was being absent-minded.

"Piper, the Elders need me to go up there," Leo explained to Piper.

She nods and says," Okay but hurry back." Leo nods to Piper and waves to his sisters-in-law and orbs out. Piper sighed.

WITH WYATT AND CHRIS

IN THE KITCHEN

Piper was eating an apple when Phoebe and Paige walked into the kitchen.

"Piper do you know why Wyatt and Chris are here?" Phoebe asked while her and Paige sat down. Piper shrugs.

"When I asked them, they said they couldn't remember. But they so know why they are here from the future,"Piper explained to her sisters. Phoebe and Paige share alook and nod thier heads. Piper finished her apple and threw the core in the trashbin. Piper sits down and talks to Phoebe and Paige.

WITH WYATT AND CHRIS

Wyatt and Chris were playing a car racing game on the xbox 360 while Leo just sat near them. But he wasn't paying attention to his sons. Wyatt and Chris were getting really intense. Wyatt was getting aggressive and Chris was getting irritated. Wyatt was in the lead but they still had 4 laps to go. Leo was still day-dreaming about God knows what. Suddenly Leo heard the well-known jingle of the Elders, He gets up and walks toward the kitchen. He walks through the door and sees Piper talking with her sisters.

"Piper, the Elders need me to go up there," Leo explained to his wife.

She nods at him. Leo waves to her and his sisters-in-law. Piper sighed.

"What do you think that the Elders want?" Phoebe asked her sisters. Piper and Paige shrug. Phoebe hangs her head and sighs.

WITH WYATT AND CHRIS

Wyatt and Chris are playing a zombie killing game. They stopped playing the racing game after Wyatt won 4 times, Chris won 3 times, and they tied 3 times. Wyatt and Chris were seeing who could kill the most zombies. So far Chris was winning with a 56 killings lead.

"Chris you're so cheating!" Wyatt yelled at his brother.

"No, I'm not!" Chris yelled back.

"You know what? I quit! I'm done playing," Wyatt said. He threw his controller down and stormed out of the sun room and towards the kitchen. Chris glared at his brother behind his back. He shuts off the xbox 360 and the tv. He followed his brother into the kitchen. Chris walked through the kitchen door. When Chris opened the door, causing the door to hit Wyatt in the back. When Wyatt was hit he fell face first, hitting into Paige, who was holding a dish of tacos. The tacos left the plate and fell all on Phoebe. Piper, who was at the other side, was laughing so hard, she almost fell over.

"I swear to God , that was the most funniest thing I ever saw," Piper said, inbetween lauhing. Leo picked that moment to orb into the kitchen. Leo looked around the room at the mess.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Leo asked everyone. No one could look at Leo. With a wave of Leo's hand, the mess disappeared. Chris helped Wyatt up and Wyatt helped up Paige. Phoebe got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen. Paige, after Wyatt helped her up, walked out of the kitchen, following Phoebe. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and shruged. They walked over to the tacos that were spilled all over the floor. They started to eat the tacos on the floor. Leo and Piper stared at their kids, thinking, ' They are so weird. They get it from their mother's/father's side.' Leo motions Piper to follow him out of the kitchen. Piper takes another look at her sons and followed Leo out of the kitchen. The walk into the sunroom. Wyatt and Chris don't notice the stares they were given, nor when their parents left.

IN THE SUN ROOM

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were waiting for Leo to spill the beans on what the Elders told him. Leo was pacong back and forth. The girls glared at Leo, hoping that would make him talk. Leo felt their glares but kept on pacing.

"Enough pacing Leo. What did the damn Elders want?" Piper yelled/asked Leo. She was getting dizzy of his pacing. Phoebe amd Paige nod their heads, agreeing with Piper. Leo sighed and faced the Charmed Ones.

"A new source has been chosen and is already the source with all the powers that come along with the job."

_Hope everyone liked the chapter.Please review. If I get more than 5 votes for this chapter, I'll posted Chapter 5 and 6 on Sunday. Giving everyone enough time to review._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. Thanks to all those who did whatever from the time I posted chapter 4. That is: Courtz Died rich94 , peterpan27, Writingtriq, and lizardmomma.

_Recap:_

_IN THE SUN ROOM_

_Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were waiting for Leo to spill the beans on what the Elders told him. Leo was pacong back and forth. The girls glared at Leo, hoping that would make him talk. Leo felt their glares but kept on pacing._

_"Enough pacing Leo. What did the damn Elders want?" Piper yelled/asked Leo. She was getting dizzy of his pacing. Phoebe amd Paige nod their heads, agreeing with Piper. Leo sighed and faced the Charmed Ones._

_"A new source has been chosen and is already the source with all the powers that come along with the job."_

**Chapter 5:**

The Charmed Ones sat still. They were still shocked from the news that Leo just gave them. Piper was the first one to speak.

"This is just great. Now I'm pregnant, my sons from the Future are here, and to top that all a new source has been chosen.What the frick!" Piper gpt up and went upstairs to her room. Leo looks at Phoebe and Paige, hoping that they don't blow up at him. Hey don't shoot the messager. Phoebe turns to her sister.

"Okay, we needto find this new source. Since Piper is pregant, she won't come with us. We'll use Wyatt and Chris to vanquish the source. Paige get some strong potions. We don't know bout the other demons down there. I'll go get Wyatt and Chris. Meet back here in five minutes," Phoebe said taking charge. Phoebe walked to the kitchen, while Paige went to the attic. Leo just stood there.

"Whoa, I zoned out for like ten minutes. I'm gonna orb to the top of the Golden Gate bridge, because I'm bored," Leo said, talking to himself. With a sigh and Leo orded out of the sun room. Just as he left, Paige came back with 8 viles of the strongest potions that they had already made. Phoebe came back with Wyatt and Chris right behind her. Paige hands two viles to everyone and Phoebe walked next to Paige. Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed out, with Wyatt and chris behind them.

They orbed right ouin front of the source's lair. Phoebe turns to everybody. Guess she is the leader in this misson.

"Okay troops! We go in, viles a throwing and the source would be the guy in the black robes. Once spotted grabbed everyone's hand and say the source vanquishing spell. Everyone understand the misson, if not raise your hand now." Phoebe looked at everyone, and no one raised their hands. Phoebe clapped her hands together.

"Great! On three. ONE! TWO! THREE!" Phoebe yelled. Everyone into the cave. Wyatt and Chris were throwing the viles and Phoebe and Paige were looking around for the new source. Paige spotted him behind two demons. Paige pokes Phoebe to get her attention. Phoebe looked at her sister. Paige pionts to the source. Phoebe nods her head. Wyatt and Chris are almost done vanquishing the demons. Phoebe and Paige walked over to Wyatt and Chris.

"We found the source,"Phoebe said. They all grab hand. Phoebe starts the spell.

"_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,"_

Soon everyone joined in.

_"Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace_

_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us_

_Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

The source and the two demons around him blew up. Wyatt and Chris orbed to the Manor. Phoebe and Paige looked around them one more time and they orb back to the Manor. When they arrived to see Piper standingt there with her hands on her hips and taping her left foot. Wyatt and Chris were behind her lokking sheepisly.

"You two are in so much trouble. In the kitchen now! Wyatt, Chris wait in the sun room," Piper said. She turns around and walks to the kitchen. Wyatt and Chris go to the sun room. Phoebe and Paige walkto the kitchen. They see Piper pacing back and forth. Phoebe and Paige sit down at the table. Piper stops pacing and faces her sister.

"What the fick were you two thinking? You could have been killed. Why did you do that?" Piper yelled. Phoebe and Paige just sat there and took Piper's yelling.

"Okay I'm done yelling. While you were playing with the demons, I went to the doctor's. I am going to have a girl," Piper yelled the last part. Phoebe and Paige screamed and got up to hug Piper. They were so happy. Piper lets go and goesto the sun room. Paige and Phoebe were still jumping up and down and screaming. They didn't notice that Piper left. Piper saw Wyatt and Chris just sitting there. Piper walks in front of them.

"Boys." Wyatt and Chris look up at their mom.

"While you two were risking your lives, I went to the doctors. You guys are going to have a sister, but you already knew that," Piper told her sons. Wyatt and Chris's faces lit up. They didn't know that they were going to have a sister. Wyatt and Chris both jumped up and hugged their mother.

"Oh my god, mom! I am so happy for you. What is her name going to be?" Wyatt asd his mom.

"I'm not sure, but I still have 6 months to decide. i am just wondering when to tell your dad. I am going to go up to the attic to summon your Grams and my Grams. I want to tell them. If you want you can tell Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop. Okay?" They both nod their heads. Piper heads up to the attic. Phoebe and Paige were still in the kitchen doing God knows whatand Wyatt and Chris were looking for Piper's car keys. Chris found them nder the couch.

"Wyatt, I found them under the couch," Chris threw the keys to his brother. Wyatt gave him a funny look when he said "under the couch." Wyatt and Chris were going to the Parole office to see Uncle Henry. Wyatt was driving while Chris sat in the passager seat. About 20 minutes later Wyatt and Chris arrived at the parole office. They park behind the building and got out. They went inside and f uncle Henry talking to someone. Wyatt and Chris made their way over to their uncle. Henry was finsihing up talking to his partner when Wyatt and Chris showed up in front of him.

"Uncle Henry!"Wyatt said. Wyatt and Chris gave their uncle a hug.

"Hey Wyatt, Chris. Let's to my office so we can talk," Henry said. He leads them to his office. When they all are inside henry shuts his door.

"So what can I help you guys with?" Henry asked his nephews.

"Well Uncle Henry, we just wanted to tell you that mom went to the doctors and she is having a baby girl," Wyatt told his uncle.

"Wow, my first niece! So did your mom pick out a name for the baby?"

"No, mom didn't. She said she still had six months to chose a name," Chris said. Wyatt and Chris stayed for a couple of minutes to talk to their uncle.

WITH PIPER IN THE ATTIC

Piper was talking to her mother and grandmother. She just told them that she was having a girl. They were so happy for Piper. This will be the first daughter born from the Charmed Ones. They were talking about names. Phoebe was at work and Paige was eith one of her charges. While they were talking Leo orbed in the attic.

"Mom. Grams it was nice talking to you, but I need to tlak to Leo now."

"Fine, fine. Gook luck," Grams said. Both her and Pattie say at the same time,

"Blesses Be,"and they turned transparentand go bck up to Heaven. Piper gets up and walks over to Leo.

"Leo, I went to the doctor's today. They said we are going to have a daughter,"Piper told him.

"Honey that's awesome." Leo gives Piper a kiss.

"I want to go to the bookstore and get a baby name book,"Piper told Leo.

"Sure. I didn't see your car in the drive way. Did someone borrow it?"

"Yes. Wyatt and Chris took it to see Henry. We can take Paige's car," Piper said. They walk down the stairs and into the foyer. Piper grabs Paige's car keys. She opens the door and they both walk out. Leo shuts the door and Piper locks it. They get in Paige's car and drive to the book store.

_I hope you all like it. I need some baby girl names. So if anyone wants to help I will take it.Please be creative with the names. Please and Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! This is the quickest I have ever posted the next chapter is such little time. See I went to New Hampshire for three days:Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. So I got to write my story. I want to thank some people who responded to my fifth chapter:_Charmed47, PeterPanTinkerBell27, WAchick, and Mystery-Lizzy_. So here is the _

_Recap:_

_"Leo, I went to the doctor's today. They said we are going to have a daughter,"Piper told him._

_"Honey that's awesome." Leo gives Piper a kiss._

_"I want to go to the bookstore and get a baby name book,"Piper told Leo._

_"Sure. I didn't see your car in the drive way. Did someone borrow it?"_

_"Yes. Wyatt and Chris took it to see Henry. We can take Paige's car," Piper said. They walk down the stairs and into the foyer. Piper grabs Paige's car keys. She opens the door and they both walk out. Leo shuts the door and Piper locks it. They get in Paige's car and drive to the book store._

**Chapter 6**

Wyatt and Chris were in their mom's jeep. They were coming back from talking to Uncle Henry. They were going to go home to talk to Uncle Coop. Chris was wondering were his parents were. He thinks that they went out.

"Wyatt do you have a cellphone from this time period?" Chris asked his brother. Wyatt nodded his head. One of his hands was on the steering wheel and the other one digging in his pocket for the cellphone. Once he found it, he gave it to Chris. Chris took it and turned it on. Chris searched the contact list for his mother's cellphone number. Once he found it, he hit the talk button. He heard it ringing.

Piper:"Hello?"

Chris:"Hi mom. Me and Wyatt are coming home. We already told uncle Henry. We are going to tell Uncle Coop when we get to the Manor. Where are you right now?"

Piper:"I'm at the bookstore with your father. I wanted to get a baby name book. Wait your father wants to say hello to you."

Leo:"Hi, Chris. Tell your brother I said hi."

Chris:"Okay dad. Can you put mom back on the phone, please?"

Leo:"Sure."

Leo hands the phone back to his wife.

Piper:"What else do you need sweetie?"

Chris:"What's for dinner?"

Piper:"What do you want? I could go for some pizza. Is that okay with you and Wyatt?"

Chris:"Sure. I'll call Uncle Henry, Uncle Coop, and Auntie Paige. You can call Auntie Phoebe. Do you want to get the pizza?"

Piper:"Sure. It's on our way home. What kind of pizza do you and Wyatt want? I know what everyone else wants."

Chris:"Me and Wyatt will have hamburger and bacon on the pizza. We will eat one whole pizza together."

Piper:"Okay. See you two at home."

Chris:"Bye, Mom."

Piper:"Bye!"

Chris hangs up the phone. He handed the cellphone back to Wyatt. Wyatt put the phone back in his pocket.

"What's for supper?"Wyatt asked his brother.

"Pizza. I told mom that we would have hamburger and bacon pizza,"Chris answered his brother's question.

"Cool."

Soon the brothers arrived at the Manor. They were the first car in the driveway. They drive the car all the way to the end of the driveway. Wyatt turns off the car and they head inside the house. They go through the back door. Wyatt hangs the car keys on the key holder under the name Piper.

"I'm going to find some sheets, blanketsand some pillows. Can you call Uncle Henry to tell him that we are having pizza for supper. I'm going to call Uncle Coop and Auntie Paige," Chris said. He went upstairs. Wyatt walked over to the phone. he dialed Uncle Henry's phone number. It started to ring.

Henry:"Hello."

Wyatt:"Hey, Uncle Henry. I'm just calling to tell you that mom said we have having pizza for supper. You okay with that?"

Henry:"Sure. I'll see you when I get home. I'm leaving in a couple of minutes."

Wyatt:"Okay, bye."

Henry:"Bye."

Wyatt hung up the phone. He walked out of the kitchen and into the sun room. Chris was there putting the sheets over two couches.

"Did you call them yet?"

"No Wyatt. I have been doing this,"Chris said.

"Auntie Paige,"Wyatt yelled. About 20 seconds later, Paige orbed in front of Wyatt.

"What do you guys need?" She asked.

"We are having pizza for dinner. It was our job to tell you. Mom will be home in a couple of minutes," Wyatt said.

"Okay. I need to help my charge and I'll be done. Ta-Ta," She waved and orbed. Chris was still making their beds. Wyatt yelled,

"Uncle Coop."

Coop came a couple of minutes later.

"Hi Wyatt, Chris. What do you guys need?"

"Hi Uncle Coop. Mom is having a baby girl, we are having pizza for dinner and mom needs you to picke up me and Chris from magic school,"Wyatt explained to his uncle.

"Cool about the baby girl and sure I'll pick up the boys. I'll be back in a few minutes," and Coop was gone. Chris just finished making their beds. Wyatt and Chris sat on a couch and begain to watch some tvThe front door opened and closed. Auntie Phoebe walked in with some shoppong bags in her hands. Chris gets up and helps her.

"Auntie Phoebe, where do you want these bags?"

"In my room,"Phoebe said.

"Okay." Chris and Phoebe go upstairs to drop the bags up in her room. Wyatt was still in the sun room watching tv. The front door opened and closed again. This time it was Uncle Henry. He had a shopping bag in his hand, too.

"No Uncle Henry. Auntie Phoebe is upstairs with some shopping bags, too."

"Thanks," and Henry leaves. When he was going up the stairs, he passed Chris going down them.

"Hey, Uncle Henry."

"Hey Chris. Aunite Phoebe is still upstair, right?"

"Yeah. She is in her romm."

"Thanks." Chris walks down the rest of the stairs. He goes back to the sun roomto watch some tv with his brother. Auntie Paige orbed in front of the tv.

"Hi. Who is picking you guys up from Magic School?"

"Uncle Coop," The brothers answered together.

"Okay. I'm going to go get the plates for the pizza."

"Okay,"Wyatt said. Auntie Paige left and Leo orbed in her spot.

"Hi guys. Can you help me and your mother with the pizzas?"

Wyatt and Chris nodded their heds to their father. All 3 guys walk out the front door.

IN THE KITCHEN

Paige got the 10 plates she needed for supper. Coop came in carring little Chris and holding little Wyatt's hand. He walks in the dining room to put little Chris and Wyatt in their high chairs for supper. Piper came in with Leo, Wyatt and Chris behind her carrying 3 boxes each of pizza. They put the boxes in the middle of the table. Piper gives a kiss to little Chris and Wyatt. Paige came out with the plates. Phoebe and Henry came down the stairs. Paige puts down all the paltes and everyone say down.

Two hours later...

Big Wyatt and Chris were taking the plates from the table to the sink in the kitchen. Piper and Leo took Little Wyatt and Chris to change them into their pjs and put them to bed. Phoebe and Henry went up stairs to get the gifts. Coop and Paige were talking. They share one of the same charges. Wyatt and Chris were done with the dishes, they came into the dining room to talk with Paige and Coop. Soon Phoebe and Henry came back in the dining room. They were carrying two boxes. One box was pink and the other was purple. They put the boxes on the table and sat down. They are waiting for Piper and Leo. About 10 minutes later Piper and Leo come down the stairs. Phoebe gets up.

"Piper sit down. Me and Henry went to the baby store and got you alittle something. I hope you like it. This one is from me,"Phoebe said. She sat down and Piper took Phoebe's gift and opened it. Inside were 4 outfits and some baby toys. One outfit was a yellow dress with pink and blue flowers on it. Another was a pink snow suit. The other one was a purple and pink pj set and the last one was a two piece purple outfit.

"Thank you Phoebe," Piper said. She put the outfits and toys back in the box and handed it to Leo. Henry stood up and grabbed his gift.

"I know that I don't have any powers and I wanted to do something for the baby. Since you are a Charmed One I got these made." Henry handed Piper the purple box. Piper took it from him and opened it. Henry sat down next to his wife. There are three things in the box. Piper pulled them all out. There are three blankets. One was yellow, one was pink and the other was purple. They all had the Triquetra on it. Just like the ones Wyatt and Chris have. Piper looked like she was going to cry.

"Thank you so much Henry,"Piper said.

The phone started to ring.

"You guys can go to bed, I'll get the phone,"Piper said. Everyone nods their head. Leo, Phoebe and Paige get the gifts upstairs. Coop and Henry went upstairs to bed. Wyatt and Chris went to the sun room to watch some tv and go to bed.

WITH PIPER

Piper picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hallwiell? A Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a nurse from the doctor's office. Sorry for calling so late but we have some news that we forgot to tell you."

"What is it? Is it something bad?"

"No Mrs Halliwell. Congrats. You are having baby girl triplets.

_And that is the end of the 6th chapter. After the 7th chapter we are going to go by months. Wel now I need some more baby girl names. I need 6 names. 3 for the first name and 3 for the middle name. Well thanks for your help!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally here is the 7th chpater. I hope everyone likes it. I am writing chapter 8 right now. _

_Recap:_

_WITH PIPER_

_Piper picks up the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Mrs. Hallwiell? A Piper Halliwell?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm a nurse from the doctor's office. Sorry for calling so late but we have some news that we forgot to tell you."_

_"What is it? Is it something bad?"_

_"No Mrs Halliwell. Congrats. You are having baby girl triplets._

Chapter 7

Piper hung up the phone and went upstairs to bed. She changed into her pjs and hoped into bed. Leo was already asleep and Piper just layed there. She had alot on her mind.

_'Wow! Three girls, three daughters. Leo, Wyatt and Chris have their work cut out of them. Thank God I got the baby name book. I want original names, but not some name that would be made up of, and a good name for a Halliwell. One girl I want to be named is Prudence Melidna. I want her to be named after the aunt that she will never get to know. I wonder why Wyatt and Chris don't talk about their younger sisters. Holy Crap! I am going to get huge! I am going to have to be put on rest maybe starting on my 6th month. No more hunting demons. I hope future Wyatt and Chris stay until the babies are born. Well since I am carrying three baby girls I should get some sleep.'_

Piper closes her eyes. Slowly bu surely she drifts off the sleep.

The Next Day ...

Piper was the only one in bed when she woke up this morning. She gets up and puts on her purple silk rope. She slowly walked down the stairs. Only Future Wyatt and Chris were there, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Piper enters the dining room and sits down at the head of the table. Wyatt hands hands his mother a plate with eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon on it. He pours her a glass of milk and orange juice.

_'Do they know that I am eating for four now,'_ Piper thought. Piper smiled her thanks to her son. Wyatt sits back down and drinks his coffee.

"So where is everybody" Piper asked her sons. Chris takes a sip of coffee and answers his mom.

"Dad, Aunite Paige and Uncle Coop are with their charges. Auntie Phoebe is at work. Uncle Henry had to go to the post office then to work. Me and Wyatt are just chilling and Dad took little Wyatt and Chris to Magic School. Dad said to let you sleep." Piper nods her head. THe rest of breakfast was in slience.

Piper finishes her plate at the same time that Wyatt finished his coffee. He gets up and grabs her plate and his mug and goes to the kitchen. Piper gets up.

"I'm going to go get ready for the day. I have some shopping I need to do. Do you and Wyatt want to come?" She asked Chris.

"Sure. We will be watching some tv," Chris said. Piper turns and walks up the stairs. Chris folded up the newsaper and drinks the rest of the coffee. Wyatt walks back in the dining room. Chris gets up.

"Mom's getting ready. She wants to go shopping. I told her that we would come with her," Chris told his brother.

"Okay that's fine with me. I'm going to watch this shoe called _Buffy The Vampire Slayer,"_ Wyatt said. He goes to watch tv and Chris goes into the kitchen to wash his mug out.

WITH PIPER

None of Piper's shirts were fitting her. She was wearing Leo's sweat pants and one of Leo's shirts. She went downstairs slowly.

"Okay, let's go. Wyatt can you grab my keys and Chris the baby name book is on the counter in the kitchen, grab it please," Piper said. Wyatt and Chris hurried to the kitchen snd they come back. They walked through the front door. Wyatt and Chris were in the front of the car and Piper was in the backseat. About 20 minutes later they arrived at the mall. They park the car and walk in.

"I need to get more clothes, I have to wear your father's clothes," Piper said. They walk to the Maternity Clothing Store. There were two chairs near the dressing room. Wyatt and Chris sat there. Piper went to look for some clothes.

About 20 minutes later Piper comes to the dressing room. Wyatt was playing a game on his cellphone and Chris was reading the baby name book. She goes in and tries on all the clothes.

Three hours later...

Piper had piles and piles of clothes. Wyatt and Chris went to go get something to eat for luand came back. Piper walked up to Wyatt and Chris.

"Okay. I think I got enough. Let's head home," Piper said. She gather up all the clothes and walked over to the cashier. Wyatt tugs on his brother's arm.

"I thought that would never end," he said.

"I totally agree with you, man," Chris said. They walked up to their mother and grabbed three bags each. Piper had a small bag to carry. She ended up getting 15 pair of pants, 17 shirts and 3 dresses and a bracelet. They made their way to the car. They loaded everything in the trunk and climbed in. Piper's cellphone starting ringing. Chris answered it for her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chris? It's Auntie Phoebe. Can I talk to your mom please?"

"Sure." Chris hands his mother her cellphone.

"Here, mom. Its Auntie Phoebe."

"Hey, Phebes. What's up?"

"Just checking on my litty bitty niece. How are you the baby doing?"

"We're fine. I had to get some more clothes. Already I can't fit in any of my clothes."

"That sucks Piper. Well I'll let you go. I have work to do. Bye!"

"Bye Phoebe." Piper hangs up the phone and puts ot back in her pocketbook. Wyatt was driving and Piper was in the passenger side and Chris was in the back. Wyatt was drumming along with the radio. Finally they arrived home. Chris and Wyatt grabbed the bags and Piper took her pocket book and her little bag. Piper unlocks the door and they all walk in.

"Can you both talk the bags and put them in my room. I'm going to watch tv. Do you want to join?"

"Sure." Chris takes his mom's little bag and him and Wyatt went upstairs. Piper went into the living room and turned on the tv. Piper was only 3 months but she looked 5 months. She was watching Saw IV. Wyatt and Chris came downstairs and sat on both sides of their mom.

"I need to tell you two something," Piper said.

Wyatt and Chris both turned to their mom.

"What's up mom?" Chris asked.

"Well I got a call from the doctor."

"What did the doctor say mom" Wyatt asked.

"He said I am going to have girl triplets,"Piper yelled a little bit.

Wyatt and Chris looked at their mom, then at each other then back to their mother. Then they both fainted. Piper was laughing so hard. She got up and went upstairs to change into something that fits. She was wearing an American star skirt that is seven inches long and a short sleeve blue paisely printed top, crochet trim neckline, silk and light blue flats. Then she went back downstairs. Wyatt and Chris were still out cold. She started laughing again. She walked into the kitchen and got a red apple. She sat down at the table to eat. Paige walked into the kitchen.

"Why are Wyatt and Chris out cold on the couch?" Paige asked Piper.

"I told them I was having girl triplets," Piper said. Paige rolled her eyes and fainted. Piper started laughing again.

"This is the best day ever. Who eles can I get to faint today?" Piper asked herself?

_And that is the 7th chapter and I hope everyone likes it. Please review!! And I still want baby girl names!!_

_ -Indiana Jones-_


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I am so happy for all the people that reviewed for my story.

Thanks so much for the names. I know which ones I will use.

The reason I am writing this author's note is that I have no clue where to take the story from here. No clue one so ever. I was thinking maybe have Sam and Dean WInchester from Supernatural show up but.....

Well leave me a review! I really need anll the help I can get!!!!

Thanks so much!

- _**Indiana9301**_


End file.
